


Something to Think About

by Tradanui



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dicks, Don't Judge Me, Don't look at my shame, M/M, Phone Sex, Probably ooc, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tradanui/pseuds/Tradanui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incredibly stupid excuse to write Levi as a dancer. Erwin gets way more than he's expecting from meeting Mike at a club for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Think About

Lights are flashing as he walks into the club, the bass of the rhythm pounding against his ribcage. It’s dark, and it’s an unfamiliar place, so he walks slowly, taking his time to reach the far side of the main room, following the directions a friend had given him. 

_Go all the way to the left side of the room; go through the door and into the parlor. That’s where we’ll be. Don’t be late._

Indeed, the room through the archway is decorated with leather couches and chairs, tables covered in snacks and alcohol, and in the middle of it all-

“Erwin!” Mike raises an arm to wave him over, careful not to dislodge the small blonde sitting on one thigh. “Glad you made it,” he says as Erwin draws closer. It’s not as loud in the sitting room, he notes. He opens his mouth to speak but Mike is already addressing the blonde in his lap. 

“Would you be so kind as to get my friend a drink, Nanaba?” There’s a strange sweetness in his voice that Erwin isn’t used to. 

“Of course,” comes the quiet reply, and the blonde (Erwin realizes belatedly that he(she?) is wearing what would definitely be called club wear) and they stand up fluidly, nodding respectfully at Erwin and moving away towards the bar. 

“Why am I here?” Erwin wonders aloud, not actually certain there even IS an answer. 

“Because it’s my birthday and I wanted to spend it with friends and booze.” Mike pats the couch cushion next to him and Erwin takes the seat, looking around the room in wonder again. “Also I figure you need some fun in your life.”

He doesn’t have a lot of time to ponder this as people begin to trickle into the room. Mike greets several people, who retrieve drinks from the bar before joining them at their couch. Mike introduces Erwin as “a friend of mine from college. We’re still pretty close,” and that’s that. 

Nanaba returns with a fresh drink for Mike as well as something for Erwin. He thanks them quietly and shifts so that they can take up their place at Mike’s side again. 

\--

“I’m buying you a lap dance,” Mike says, pulling out his wallet. 

“That’s not necessary,” Erwin tries to say, but Mike laughs and grins. “It makes me happy to see you so out of your element,” he confesses. Maybe he’s had a little too much to drink. He tucks his head down close to Nanaba and loudly pretends to whisper. 

“Who gives the best lap dance here? Who do you think it is? That’s who I want.”

Nanaba’s smile is small but genuine. Their eyes glance at Erwin, swiftly looking him up and down, and then return to Mike’s patient face. 

“We’ve talked about it, actually. The people who work here.” Their smile grows wider as they stand up, reaching out and taking Erwin’s arm, pulling gently. “Come with me.”

Erwin wants to refuse, but Mike and his friends are laughing amiably and Nanaba is pulling tenderly. He goes, following Nanaba’s lead to a hallway (how big IS this place?) and into yet another room, much smaller, and completely empty. 

“I’ll be right back,” he doesn’t even have a chance to respond before he’s completely alone, standing in a room with a thick bench and, as he looks closer, mirrors on the walls. This is stupid. He has no reason to be breathing so heavily or feel sweat slicking his palms. This won’t be the first lap dance he’s had, nor probably the last. 

The door creaks gently and he turns towards it quickly, cursing himself for being so jumpy. 

He. Has no words for what he’s looking at. 

There’s a man, significantly shorter than him, though not in a childish way. In fact, there’s nothing about him that’s childish. His eyes are heavily hooded, his lips slightly parted as he takes in the sight of Erwin and Erwin drinks in his own image. 

He’s small, but dense. Muscles are packed onto his frame, from his biceps (uncovered), his abs (also uncovered), to his thighs (barely covered). His hair is cut shorter on the sides and back than the top, almost military in style, but it looks good on him. The expression on his face is cold, almost bored, but he tilts his head to the side and makes a “hm” noise, meeting Erwin’s eyes. 

“Nanaba said you wanted a dance,” his voice is low, but rich, and Erwin finds himself nodding. “Sit down,” he nods towards the bench and Erwin finds himself lowered onto it without even realizing he’s moved. 

The dancer presses a panel on the wall next to the door and suddenly there’s music flooding the small room. He kicks the doors shut and stands staring at the panel for another moment, flicking through options on a touch screen. “Let me know if you don’t like the music,” he says casually. 

Erwin’s palms are sweating again. His eyes are trying not to be glued to the backside of the man as he chooses his music. But it’s hard. 

Not staring, obviously. 

He’s wearing the tiniest, tightest shorts that Erwin has ever seen. They’re barely underwear but they _cling_ like a second skin. They must be latex or something. Beneath those are an expanse of pale thighs and calves ending in a pair of black leather boots with a very slight heel. As he watches (trying not to watch) those legs spread themselves a little and then he begins to move. 

His hips sway slightly, finding the beat of the music instantly. His knees bend, one after the other, and the sway turns into a practiced motion. He looks over his shoulder at Erwin, sitting with perfect posture and he _smiles._

Without one last second of torture (is it really? That seems a bit intense, Erwin thinks to himself) he turns on those leather soles and is hovering in front of Erwin. He’s so short that he’s barely above Erwin’s seated height, but it doesn’t matter. Erwin is entirely captivated by him. 

There’s always this rule, “don’t touch the dancers” but it only takes about ten seconds before the dancer is lightly trailing his fingertips over Erwin’s clothes shoulders and he doesn’t want to have to literally sit on his hands to stop himself from reaching out. 

“It’s alright,” the words fall out of his mouth as he leans forward, settling himself to straddle one of Erwin’s thighs. His small hands grip Erwin’s tightly and yank them forward, placing them gently against his hips, and then arches his back and leans away. 

Erwin grips at his hipbones and gawks at the exposed throat presented to him. He can feel that this man is actually relying ever so slightly on Erwin’s hands grasping at those tiny latex shorts to stop him from tumbling backwards. For some reason, that tiny bit of trust makes Erwin’s stomach clench, and he leans forward before he can stop himself, licking a stripe up the exposed neck. 

“Shit,” he hears the murmur before he realizes what he’s done, and immediately draws back, but the dancer is righting himself and turning, presenting his bare back to Erwin’s hungry eyes. Large hands still gripping him, he begins to dance again.

“I,” Erwin’s tongue is heavy in his mouth. “You,” he tries again, and realizes his breaths are coming out in little puffs of hot air. 

“Levi.”

“What?” he asks, confusion making its way through the haze of heat for a moment. 

“My name is Levi.”

_Oh._

“Levi,” he says slowly. His voice is lower than usual, rough.

“Ah,” Levi’s voice makes a peculiar sound. “I like it when you say it.” Erwin feels heat rising to his face. 

“Do you tell everyone that?” He asks, his chest tightening. What is this feeling? Jealousy. That’s stupid. 

“Haha,” Levi laughs deep in his throat, looking over his shoulder with a sly smile. “You think I actually tell most people my name?” It takes a moment for the implication to sink in. His fingers grip tighter. 

“Why me, then?” It might be stupid, he might be playing into this game, but it doesn’t matter much. It’s enjoyable. 

“Ah,” it’s a thoughtful sound, like he’s considering whether or not to speak, but then his voice, tinted with that playful smile. 

“Because I can feel your dick and I like it.” He grinds back onto Erwin’s lap to demonstrate and the blonde closes his eyes, feeling his nerves jumble up. _No wonder he’s the best._

There’s a sound like tapping and the pressure of Levi against him disappears. Blue eyes open wearily. Even though Levi’s the one with a light sheen of sweat over his skin, Erwin feels like he’s a mess. Levi gestures to the door. “Time’s up.”

“Oh, thank you,” Erwin says, standing. His pants are painfully tights as he moves. He pulls out his wallet and grabs some bills, not really caring which ones they are. He holds them, unsure what to do with them, but Levi laughs quietly and pulls the waist of his tiny shorts away from his body and leans his hip towards Erwin. 

The bills go into the fabric and Levi lets it slap back against his skin, still smiling. He opens the door and lets Erwin walk out first. 

He takes a moment to collect himself and then turns. “Thank you agai-” there’s no one there. Ah. 

He finds his way back to Mike’s couch in a daze. 

“Well?” Mike asks as he walks closer. “Was it worth my money?”

“Yes.” A simple reply seems easiest, though he can tell he’s not disguising the tent in his pants very well. 

Someone brings him a drink, then another, and he’s still thinking about Levi’s voice, his eyes, his body wavering in front of him, the feel of the heat of his skin against Erwin’s hands. 

“Hey,” a voice calls to him, a hand resting on his knee. He snaps out of his daydream and finds those hooded eyes staring at him again. 

He lets out a little surprised noise and Levi leans back, resting one hand on his hip. He’s changed into leather pants that stick to his skin almost as bad as the fucking shorts, and a tank top that shows off his shoulders and collar bones. He’s a work of art, Erwin finds himself thinking. 

“Thanks,” Levi says, that playful smile widening a little. He slips something into the front pocket of Erwin’s shirt. 

“For what?” The blonde breathes, his mind a little muddled from the alcohol. 

God his lashes are thick. He blinks slowly. There’s that hesitation again. What is he going to say this time? Levi leans down over the couch, whispering into Erwin’s ear, his breath tickling the skin. 

“For giving me something to think about later.” He blows against the shell of Erwin’s ear, tickling the blonde hairs, and then pulls back, waving, and then shoves his hands in his pockets and walks away. 

Erwin doesn’t check his pocket until he stumbles into his apartment and undresses, texting Mike that he got home safely. 

It’s just a small piece of paper that has 10 digits written in a tidy scrawl. Erwin stares at, reading the numbers over and over. 

It’s obviously a phone number. 

\--

Erwin waits a few days before dialing the number into his phone. It’s a week night and he figures now would be a good time, given Levi’s profession. It takes another ten minutes to convince himself to hit call. There’s a strange lump in his throat as he listens to his phone rings once, twice, three times-

“Ah, what?” A raspy voice asks through the receiver. He steels himself to speak. Maybe it’s not a good idea to call a stripper (dancer?) that you met one night in a club who made you redefine what your “type” was. 

“I,” Erwin starts, clears his throat, and then tries again. “You gave me your number the other day.”

“Oh, oh, it’s you,” Levi’s voice is quieter now, softer. “Good timing.”

“Uh, for what?” Erwin asks. The words are barely out of his mouth when he hears the way Levi’s breath is panting into his phone. And then he moans. 

“I was just thinking about you.” His voice is a laugh, suddenly interrupted but a hitch in his breathing and a soft whine. Fuck. 

“Are you,” Erwin hesitates to say it. This is insane. He can feel a stirring below his belt, the sensation of sudden interest. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Maybe,” the response sounds a little bored, but there’s the hitch again, the quiet gasp. “Would that be bad?” Tease. 

“You said you were thinking about me, right?” Erwin holds the phone against his ear with one hand, the other trailing to the front of his shirt, unbuttoning the top two buttons. It’s already a little uncomfortably warm under his collar. 

“Ahhh,” his voice drags out the syllable and, fuck, Erwin can feel himself getting hard just from that. “Yeah, I was. It’s good timing on your part. Hm. I never did get your name. It’s kinda backwards.”

“Erwin,” he blurts it out, his heart hammering. “My name is Erwin Smith.”

“That’s a nice name,” Levi’s voice sounds level again, calm. “Let’s try it out.”

Before Erwin can really figure out what that’s supposed to mean, he hears shifting, rustling, on the other side of the line, and then Levi’s quickened breathing and then  
“Er-Erwin, ah, ahh,” Levi’s voice is tantalizingly sweet, and Erwin wonders for a moment if this is for real, or if it’s a show, and that thought doesn’t really change anything. There’s no reason for Levi to be pretending to be into it if he’s not. 

“Fuck,” Erwin whispers, hearing the little gasps and groans. He has the idea and doesn’t hesitates. Not this time. He speaks. 

“If you’re going to think of me, do it like I would.”

There’s a pause of silence, and for a second, Erwin’s worried that Levi’s grown annoyed with him and hung up. And then his voice, laced with interest and playfulness comes across the line. 

“Oh? And how do I do that?”

His heart is about to break through his rib cage. Erwin takes a moment to breathe deep and throw himself down onto his bed. He undoes his fly, taking some of the pressure off of his rising erection. 

“Are you jacking off?” There’s really no eloquent way to ask that, but Levi doesn't seem to be bothered by crude comments. 

“Yeah,” the response is easy, fast. There’s another silence and Erwin realized Levi is waiting for instructions. He lips his lips and closes his eyes, picturing his lithe figure, those hooded eyes, and imagines what he’d do if he had the chance. 

“Touch yourself slow, gentle,” he can hear Levi scoff softly but ignores it. “Tease yourself.” He hears the gasp again. He likes that sound coming out of Levi. He wants to hear it in person. 

“Put your fingers in your mouth,” god it just sounds so dirty, but in an instant he can hear the wet noises of Levi sucking on his own fingers lewdly, licking and slurping. He lets those sounds wash over him for a few seconds then reaches down to touch himself through his boxers. When was the last time he had phone sex? Probably in high school. 

“Now,” he says, quietly, hoping that Levi is straining to hear his voice. “Open yourself up for me.”

Levi laughs suddenly, and the sound is like a fire moving over Erwin’s skin and into his blood, infecting him. But the sound of rustling resumes and then Erwin hears Levi moaning out, “Alright.”

He strokes himself, pushing his pants further down around his hips, and listens Levi breathing. He hisses slightly, and Erwin’s cock jumps as he imagines that his wet fingers have finally found his asshole. 

“Ah, should I do this slow and gentle, too?” his voice is a little weaker now, catching more often. Erwin can barely imagine this is really happening. 

“Yes,” Erwin’s hand pushes down the hem of his boxers, pulling his erection away from the confines, letting it stand free. “I’d open you up slowly.” He smiles when he hears the genuine moan leave Levi’s throat. 

“God, you’re some kind of gentleman, aren’t you?” It sounds like it’s supposed to be an insult, but it makes Erwin smile. 

“I’d like to think so.” He curses the little hitch in his breath when he talks, his palm curling around his cock, seeing Levi in his mind. If only he’d known a dance could do this to him. 

“Hah, ha, are you joining me?” His tone is teasing but Erwin’s been expecting this question. 

“I thought I’d return the favor. Thinking about you.” The startled groan that is his response is more than a sufficient reward. 

“I, I see.”

“Are your fingers in?”

“Yeah, ahh,” his voice trails off. 

It’s been so long since he did this. Everything he could possibly say seems simultaneously ridiculous and incredibly sexy. Fuck it. 

“Are you ready to take me?” He grips his own heated flesh, rubbing up and down slowly. 

“No way,” Levi says, chuckling deep in his throat. “My fingers aren’t gonna be enough. I felt how big you are.” Erwin’s face is positively on fire, and he feels like Levi can sense it from the way he continues to laugh. 

“Embarrassed? Don’t be. You have a nice cock. I assume, at least. Felt nice.” The hitches in his breath are getting closer together. 

“Spread yourself as much as you can.” His words are immediately answered with a deep, shuddering moan. 

“Erwin,” it’s half moan and half whisper. Erwin closes his hand around himself and pumps harder. That voice is driving him crazy. 

“Good boy,” he isn’t sure if that’s something he’s allowed to say, but really, this is only the second time they’ve ever spoken, it’s their first phone call, and they’re both touching themselves. 

“Ah, fuck, shit,” Levi whispers some obscenities and then his voice, his lilting, teasing voice rises and oh god Erwin knows he could make him scream given the chance. Levi lets out a harsh moan and then lapses into harsh, fast breathing. 

Erwins tightens his fist and quickens his pace again, listening to Levi gasping for breath, closing his eyes again and pictures Levi riding him. He comes somewhat suddenly, pulsing into his own hand. He lets out a moan as he releases, and then goes quiet, panting quietly. 

A few moments pass and then-

“You still there, Erwin?”

“Mmmhm,” he’s not quite ready to make coherent words. 

There’s silence again, and Erwin feels like he’s finally perfectly pinpointed what it sounds like when Levi is going to say something outrageous. 

“Come visit me again. I enjoyed dancing for you.”

“Alright,” Erwin answers, eyes still closed. He’s a little tired. It’s been a long day. “I’d like to see you dance again.”

“Oh good,” Levi laughs quietly again, taunting. “Good night, Erwin.”

“Huh? Oh, right. Good night, Levi.” He pulls the phone away from his face and watches the call disconnect. What had he even meant to say? How did it get out of hand so fast? 

He lets his head drop heavily into his pillows, a smile working its way onto his face. 

_What am I doing with my life?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed of myself and you should be too. Possibly more chapters to come. Maybe.


End file.
